My Dark Doppelgänger
by pumpkinpatch212
Summary: Lucio looked down at Feli and flashed him a grin. "You get to stay here forever." When Feliciano is captured, he must find the strength to go on. Contains 2p.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

"Ciao Feliciano," A sinister voice said from the shadows. Feliciano looked around in fear for the owner of the voice. He had just woken up in a dark room without any furniture besides a small table that held a large candle. The candle, in Feliciano's opinion, made the room look even scarier than if it had been filled with pure darkness. The flame flickered, throwing shadows around the room that looked like demons from hell.

"Long time, no see," The voice said once more, this time a little closer to Feliciano. The Italian pulled his knees to his chest and backed up against the wall, shivering.

"Why are you doing this?" He managed to get out.

"Why? Why? Because we have been kept locked away by you, the Originals" The voice said, this time a man appearing to go with it. He looked exactly like Feliciano except for a few things such as darker hair and eyes that held a purple color. Instead of a bubbly smile, his mouth was turned into a cocky smirk.

"Now you get to be locked away." Feli's 'doppelgänger', also known as Lucio, said, Feliciano knew this was his name, as he had named Lucio, a name which meant 'light', a failed attempt on Feli's part to prevent his doppelgänger from becoming the way he was, insane with a powerful lust for blood.

Lucio looked down at Feli and flashed him a grin.

"You get to stay here forever." He said before exciting the room.

**I'm aware that this is painfully short, but I hope you don't mind. I should have the next chapters in a few days. The reason for the shortness is because this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided that I didn't like it that way, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ah, disclaimer, you are such a nuisance to type, but, alas, I must. I do not own Hetalia. Sadly.**

The next day, or what Feliciano assumed was the next day, the assumption coming from the fact that the large candle had been melted to a stub, Lucio came back.

He smiled at Feliciano. The smile sent shivers down Feli's spine.

"Let's play a little game Feli." Lucio announced, putting his hands in his pocket. He pulled them out to reveal two dice."It's simple, so even you'll be able to understand it."

"How do you play?" Feliciano asked, his voice hoarse and raw from sobbing.

"Simple. We each roll a die and whoever lands the biggest number wins the round," Lucio explained, talking in a way a parent would to a child. "We play seven rounds. If I win a round, I make a small cut on your skin like so." He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a small knife. The doppelgänger grabbed Feliciano's arm and cut a long rip into his jacket, revealing skin. He then took the blade of the knife and went down Feliciano's arm, leaving a thin trail of red in the knife's wake.

Feli gasped in pain, and looked up at his his counterpart."I'll play."

The blood rolled down Feli's arm like tears. It seemed appropriate in his opinion. He had already used up so many tears that he felt he had none left. He still felt like sobbing though, so this seemed to be the only way he could do it.

Lucio's eerie smile grew larger and he let go of the bleeding man's arm. He then brought the knife, that was now stained crimson, up to his face, two inches away from his eyes.

"Wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ah, disclaimer, you are such a nuisance to type, but, alas, I must. I do not own Hetalia. Sadly.**

AU: I am terribly sorry for the long wait, something called laziness kept me from typing.

* * *

Lucio sat on his knees,hands resting on the table, fingers playing with the dice. Feliciano also sat on his knees on the other side of the small table, He avoided Lucio's eyes carefully, looking instead at the flame that would be dead in a few minutes.

"Here," Lucio said, handing Feli a die. Felicaino took the chance and looked into his captor's eyes, and for the first time since he had been in here, he felt courage. Without hesitation, he took the die from Lucio. "Now when I count to three, we release our dice. You do remember what to do next, right Feli?"

Feli nodded and began to roll the die around in his hand.

"Uno, due, tre."

The dice fell to the table, but Felicano had closed his eyes the last second, scared of what the results would be. After a few antagonizing seconds, he opened his eyes. He could have laughed had the circumstances been different. Feli had a five while Lucio had a one. He dared a look towards his counterpart, only to see that Lucio held a frown on his face, obviously disappointed with the results.

"And if I win," Feliciano asked.

"Nothing happens," Lucio replied, the words tasting like vinegar in his mouth. Feliciano let out a small, almost silent, sigh of relief.

Both Italians grabbed their dice once again and began to roll them around once more in their hands.

"Uno, due, tre."

They both dropped their dice, each holding their breath. Lucio began to smirk at the results, while Feliciano had to hold back a scream by biting his tongue so hard that blood began to fill his mouth.

"It appears Feli, that I have a six while you have a three. You know what this means, right Feli?" Lucio said. He then grabbed a knife out of his pocket and slowly made his way over to Feliciano, the way a predator would walk over to their prey once they knew they would win. His mouth was turned into menacing smile, almost like a shark's, as he held the knife up to the other man's face.

Lucio then cut into his counterpart's cheek, a long, straight line resulting from this. But Feliciano made no sound. His face was tense from biting his tongue.

This torture occurred three more times, it would have been more had Feli not won two times in the middle. Lucio had managed to make the cuts into the shape of an L surrounded by a circle: his mark. It would now be forever branded on the Original Italian man, for the cuts were so deep that they would scar.

Lucio looked down at his work and smirked. He then grabbed the dice and the bloody knife."I had fun Feliciano, though it would have been funner had you screamed or whimpered. You know, the way you whimper when you get into trouble and that German man has to bail you out. Either way it was fun, we should play again sometime." It sounded like they were children and he was inviting Feli to play 'tag' him the next time they met.

With the last remark, Lucio left Feliciano alone in the dark room.

He looked at the candle with its flame. His only source of light, warmth, and hope. It was in that moment the flame blew out, for the wax was now a puddle and the wick was short and burnt. It left him truly alone, his only comfort now was taking in the fact that he hadn't screamed or whimpered like Lucio had wanted him to.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor the characters. I only hold rights to the plot.  
**_

* * *

Feliciano had been in hell for weeks, to say the least. His people were going crazy, as Lucio's appearance and dominance was creating a huge impact on his people. He hoped that Lovino was still in control, and was trying to get a hand on Feliciano's own people.

He was starving as well, though no matter how famished he was, he wouldn't die. It would have driven any normal human to death, and had that not killed them, insanity. But he was cursed to remain alive. All those like him were. It could be considered a curse, to be an inch from death, wishing for it to come and take them away to place of euphoria, and be deprived of that, instead being forced to survive, as long as there was still people and culture to survive for.

Despite all this, Feliciano was humming.

He glanced around the room as he hummed, a sad smile on his face. Most would think that insanity had found a way to creep into his mind, but that wasn't it at all. Actually, he felt more sane than he had in a long time.

He continued to hum, even when his counterpart walked in and threw insults and taunts at him. Lucio grew angry as he noticed that all the emotional pain he was throwing held no meaning to Feliciano.

"He's finally lost it." Lucio said in a way that almost sounded like he was disappointed. "This won't be any fun anymore."

Lucio felt at his belt and grabbed his knife out of his holster before walking over to his counterpart, grinning.

Feli paid no mind and continued to hum, wondering what he would do after all this was over. His dark counterpart grew furious at the lack of change of emotion on Feli's face. His anger made him impatient, ready for it to be over with so he wouldn't have to look at Feliciano's look of euphoric bliss.

Lucio positioned his knife at Feliciano's heart before striking.

He expected the normally weak Italian to scream, so it unnerved him when Feliciano did the unexpected: he laughed.

He laughed like a child receiving candy from a doting parent or grandparent, the knife still in his chest, blood bubbling out his mouth. It was so happy and child-like in such a morbid situation, that Lucio took a step back, almost as if he was scared.

And then he noticed something. A pain building in his own chest. Lucio looked down and saw a red blossom staining his uniform. He coughed and coughed and spit out blood, just as Feliciano was doing.

It was in that moment that he realized why he had been laughing.

All Originals knew how to kill a counterpart. It required a sacrifice that would only be used in dire situations: the death of themselves. Most of the Originals had successors for if they had to make that sacrifice, Feliciano's being his brother, and vice versa. Lovino would be good to his people.

In his final moments of life, he wondered where he would go. Would he see his grandpa? Would he be taken to a place where he would feel extreme ecstasy? It didn't matter, as long as he got rid of Lucio.

Lucio looked over Feliciano, who had stopped laughing, and gave the most hate-filled look he could muster in the current situation.

"Damn you," He said, though it was garbled and a little lower than a whisper. Feliciano sent him a small smile before closing his eyes, letting death overtake him.

Lucio looked at the Original,who's breath had left his body, and sighed in defeat, death overtaking him as well.

* * *

Lovino looked over his brother's people, his people now, and watched them work, trying to rebuild themselves after being under control of a doppelgänger. Not many doppelgängers had escaped, Feliciano's being the only major threat. The other Originals who had to deal with them had also sacrificed themselves, leaving their people in the hands of their successors.

Lovino hadn't been worried about his getting out, seeing as his was a blonde idiot who was obsessed with fashion, but would much rather it have been his than his brother's. But now, he had to try to keep his counterpart, Flavius, locked up. He had a duty to his brother now: to keep his people safe, to be good to them.

He wouldn't fail his brother. With every fiber of his being, and every last breath, he wouldn't fail his brother.

* * *

_**AU: I sincerely apologize for the long wait. It wasn't intentional, life gets in the way. Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you could, please review. You can only say one word, or better yet, put a smiley face, just something to know that you liked my story.**_


End file.
